


John Joins In

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wants a threesome with John, Jack agrees. Post Series 2, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Joins In

            As Ianto collapsed on top of Jack, heartbeat and breathing returning to normal, he felt Jack sliding shaky hands over his sweat-slicked back. Ianto groaned, turning his head to plant lazy kisses on Jack’s chest. “I guess I should…wear the pink pants…more often?”

            One of Jack’s hands left his back to settle on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “I might have ruined them…” Jack mumbled sheepishly, glancing around the bed for the orgasm-inducing article. Ianto rolled off Jack and propped himself up on his pillows, watching Jack search.

            “You know…Jack…”

            “Hm?” Jack was lifting up blankets and comforters now.

            “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do…”

            Immediately Jack was crawling into Ianto’s lap, eyes eager. Ever since his gunplay suggestion, Ianto had become increasingly bold with his requests in bed. And Jack hadn’t voiced disapproval for a single one yet.

            “I was thinking…we might try…a threesome. Only if you want to!” Ianto hurried to reassure Jack as an unreadable expression flitted across his face.

            “With Gwen?”

            Ianto shoved at Jack irritably. “Jack, behave. Besides, Rhys would kill us.”

            Jack pushed Ianto backwards onto the pillows and nuzzled at his neck. “Well then we can have him join in. We could have an orgy.”

            Turning his head and breathing deep, Ianto nuzzled at Jack’s hair. “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a male partner.”

            Sucking languidly on a point just below his ear, Jack hummed. “Well we can go to the pubs, see if there’s anyone we both like…”

            Ah, well. Here was the difficult part. “Actually…I had someone in mind.”

            Abruptly Jack stopped his movements and pulled back. He didn’t look overly pleased. “Jack, it’s not…nothing to…”

            “Who is he?”

            Ianto hauled himself more upright on his elbows. “Jack. I haven’t been sleeping around.” Ianto tried to look Jack in the eyes but he was busy acting like a twat and throwing himself off the bed. Sighing, Ianto left the blankets warmed by their sex and followed Jack into his kitchen.

            “Jack. You’re acting ridiculous. When have I ever complained about your flirting?”

            Jack didn’t respond. Then again, half his body was inside the fridge, scrambling for goodness knows what, so he might not have heard Ianto.

            “Jack…” Ianto ran a hand through his hair and decided to just come out and say it. Hands on his hips (brave posture made slightly less stalwart by his nudity), Ianto said “It’s John. John Hart. He’s local right now.”

            Jack started abruptly inside the fridge, bumping his head on a shelf above his head. He cursed loudly, condiments spilling down onto him as the shelf tilted and pitched over inside the fridge. Ianto rushed over to Jack, who was extracting himself angrily from the mess. For a split second Ianto hesitated between comforting Jack and cleaning up the fridge, before he shut the fridge door and pushed Jack into a chair. Grabbing a towel from the sink, Ianto wrapped ice inside it and went over to Jack, gently pressing it against the back of his head.

            “Just forget about it, Jack. I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind, but it’s alright.”

            Suddenly Jack’s hands gripped the sides of Ianto’s face and pulled him in for a searing kiss. For a second Ianto had to concentrate and remember that he was holding a bag of ice on Jack’s bruised skull, so that he didn’t drop it as he allowed Jack to kiss him viciously. Pulling away from the kiss just as quickly as he had started it, Jack looked Ianto in the eyes. “We have to be careful. I don’t trust him.”

            Ianto’s heart sped up as he realized Jack was agreeing. “You…really? You’ll do it?”

            For a moment Jack hesitated, and Ianto worried that he would change his mind. Then Jack was smiling tightly, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. “Back when I was a Time Agent we were constantly in each other’s beds.” Jack shrugged. “Should have figured you’d have the same taste as me.”

            Swiftly Ianto pressed forward and captured Jack’s lips. Jack pushed him away after a moment. “But there are rules. Rule number one: I make sure he doesn’t have his paralytic lip-gloss. Rule number two: I’m the one who contacts him, sees if he’s interested.”

            Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Is there really much doubt?”

**

            Jack checked his watch for the fourth time. Ianto was really rubbing off on him. Sighing, he pulled his coat tighter around himself against the cold. Another thirty minutes later (fifty minutes late total. Damn it, Ianto.), and the door to the roof slammed open behind him. Turning on his heel, Jack faced down John Hart.

            “Surprised you’d ask to meet me on a roof again, after what happened last time.” John swaggered over. “Then again, you can’t die, so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

            Face to face, John reached up to pull Jack in for a kiss. Jack leaned away. “Time was, we’d be shagging already. You’re no fun anymore.”

            Jack pressed his lips together. This was going to be harder than he thought. But he was doing it for Ianto. “Ianto wants a threesome. With you.”

            The shock that flashed across John’s face was almost worth all of Jack’s previous discomfort. But then he gathered himself, arching an eyebrow cool and calm as always. “What, he grow tired of you? Need something to spice up the bedroom?” John took a step closer, pressing his lips centimeters from Jack’s. “Or did you suggest it? Just trying to find a way to get me back in your bed?”

            “It’s Ianto’s idea.” Jack pressed a hand against John’s chest and pushed him steadily away. “He’s got a filthy mind beneath those suits.”

            John raised an eyebrow and dragged a tongue over his teeth. A small thrill of arousal went through Jack before he could quell it. “I bet he does. Has he tried asking you to use your gun in bed, yet?” The expression that flitted across Jack’s face was all the response John needed. “Did he tell you he wanted it because of me?”

            “As a matter of fact, yes.” Now it was Jack’s turn to lean into John. “And I told him who taught me.” Jack grinned harshly. “See, John. Me and him, we’re _fine_. We’re _happy_. And nothing you can say is going to change that. So stop trying.”

            Carefully, John considered his fingernails. “So you’re suggesting I join in on the fun while the offer’s there?”

            Jack shrugged, affecting nonchalance. “Take it or leave it, doesn’t make a difference to us. We could just go pick up some guy in a bar to satisfying Ianto’s curiosity. I’m just asking you because Ianto thought you were hot.”

             For a moment, John considered. Jack knew he had already won: far be it from John to turn down sex, especially sex with Jack. Especially sex with Jack _and_ his incredibly sexy eye-candy. “Alright, fine. So do I get to see your bed?”

            “We’re doing this in a hotel. My bed’s too small…” Jack hesitated.

            “And you don’t want me to see eye-candy’s house. Right.” John rolled his eyes. “Don’t know why you don’t trust me. Well,” John reconsidered, “I do. But it still hurts.”

            Jack pushed past John, ignoring his grin. “So what, you’re just leaving me here? When are going to do this?”

            “I’ll send you the day and place over the Vortex Manipulator. I have to talk to Ianto.”

            As Jack pushed through the rooftop door, he heard John shout out behind him “Make sure you give him the do’s and don’ts!”

**

            Jack adjusted Ianto’s overnight bag on his shoulder. It baffled him that one man could need so much stuff for just a night. A night that would be spent, for the most part, not even in clothes. Reaching the desk, Jack tossed the bag on the ground, ignoring the pointed look Ianto gave him. “Suite? Under the name Harkness?”

            “Jack.” Turning his attention from the pretty receptionist, Jack turned to follow Ianto’s gaze. In the corner of the lobby, sitting there like he owned the place, was John.

            “I’ll deal with him. Finish checking in.” Absently, Jack ran a hand over Ianto’s before striding over to John.  

            “Oo, look at the happy couple. Do I get a room key?”

            “Here,” Ianto appeared over Jack’s shoulder and was handing John a key. “I got three.”

            Jack felt a completely irrational surge of pride for his Ianto, and impulsively he reached out and took his hand. John raised an eyebrow, but opted to slap the key against his palm instead of respond. “Alright then, what’s the room number? Come along, I’m a busy man.”

            Ianto rolled his eyes. “Many other engagements lined up, have you?” He checked the key holder. “Room 343.” Ianto raised his eyebrows. “Huh. Our room number is even appropriate…”

            Jack and John shared a glance. “What?” Jack looked over Ianto’s shoulder at the room number.

            “Well, because 343 is a cube, specifically seven cubed. So it’s seven times seven times seven…” Ianto broke off, blushing.

            John looked at Jack and smirked. “Managed to land yourself a real nerd here, haven’t you?”

            Arching an eyebrow, Jack pulled Ianto in for a sloppy kiss, filled with wet tongues and lips, maintaining eye contact with John. John pouted. “Alright, alright. I get your point. Come along, now. Unless you want to get started right here in the hotel lobby…” John made as if to shuck off his jacket.

            “Come on.” Jack growled, finally breaking away from Ianto to grab at John’s wrist. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John lean behind him to talk to Ianto.

            “So, Jack tells me you saw something you liked?”

            On his left, Ianto shot back, “Thought you had a pretty mouth.” John laughed uproariously.  

            “Oh, you’re going to be fun to top.”

            Jack reached the door and shoved it open, dragging the other two men in after him.

            “What do you mean? You think you’re going to top?”

            Jack sighed and slammed the door.

  Ianto stared down John once the door was closed. He was smiling back at him with that smug grin on his lips. Those  _gorgeous_  lips. Ianto shook himself and focused. “Wait a second, why would you think you’re going to top? Jack topped you, I top Jack, ergo…”

            John turned to Jack, mouth open in shock. “ _You_  let the  _eye-candy_  top you?”

            Ianto smirked and turned to Jack, who just looked like he had a massive headache. “Ianto likes to top.” Jack shrugged.

            “Yeah well…” John started toward Ianto, who took a step backwards. Immediately Jack stepped between the two, pressing a hand to John’s chest. A moment later and Jack was kissing John, who reciprocated readily. For a split second Ianto felt a surge of jealousy before he quelled it. After all, this was all part of the plan.

            Ianto watched Jack carefully as he pulled back from John, licking his lips slowly. “Well?” Ianto waited for Jack to reply.

            A few seconds later, Jack shook his head. “No, he’s fine.”

            John had the good taste to look insulted. “Did you two really think I’d wear Jack’s special lip gloss for our big date?”

            Now it was Ianto’s turn to stalk forward. “Well, we had to be sure. Judging by Jack’s fetishes, I’d be a fool to assume you’d have any normal predilections in bed.”

            Cutting off any witty retort, Ianto crushed his lips against John’s. Oh, but that was  _good_. Ianto had been right in his instinct: those lips could do fantastic things. John’s hands came up to grip Ianto’s face, and there was a battle for dominance, each man trying to shove his tongue in the other’s mouth. Ianto succeeded, exploring John’s mouth with his tongue: lips, teeth, gums, roof… It was John who broke away first, gasping for breath.

            Ianto took a step back, glancing over at Jack uneasily. One look at Jack told him he needn’t have worried: Jack’s face was flush and eyes dark, and Ianto could see the outline of an erection forming in his trousers. John wiped at his lips with the back of his hand. “I can see why he likes you. Scrappy fighter, aren’t you?”

            Stepping away, Ianto took his jacket off calmly and hung it over the back of a chair. “Quite the talker, aren’t you?” Ianto fired back as he removed his cufflinks one-by-one. Without turning around, Ianto heard John start toward him. His footsteps suddenly stopped, and the sounds of lips sucking at each other reached his ears. Placing his cufflinks on the table, Ianto turned around and walked over to Jack and John, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

            Examining the two kissing men for a moment, Ianto moved in and started sucking at John’s neck. Beneath him, John moaned into Jack’s mouth. Together, Jack and Ianto moved John backwards toward the bed until his legs bumped into it. Ianto climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind John, nipping at his neck. Jack was just pushing John backwards when John moved rapidly. First his fist flung out, punching Jack in the nose. Then he turned around, and before Ianto knew what was happening he was being pressed down onto the bed, John ripping his shirt off and sucking at his nipples.  

            “Fuck! John!” Blindly, Ianto held a hand out, stopping Jack. John’s teeth were grazing across his nipple just right; he didn’t want it to stop. Ianto felt the bed dip beneath him, and then Jack was kissing him gently. The contrast between Jack’s gentle, stroking tongue on his mouth, and the rough intensity of John’s teeth on his chest, made Ianto moan and grow harder.

            “See, Jack? I know what pleases your Ianto. And I think…” Ianto twitched as John violently ripped his belt off, “he’s just  _begging_  for me.” Ianto spasmed and clutched at the sheets as John mouthed his erection through his trousers.

            “John…stop talking…and put that pretty mouth to good use,” Ianto managed to pant out. Next to him, Jack had shucked off his shirt and was leaning down to kiss him again, cupping his face with one hand.

            “He’s a pushy bottom, isn’t he?”

            Ianto reached down and yanked painfully at John’s hair. “You’re the one with his mouth by my cock. Now come on.”

            Jack’s mouth had moved to Ianto’s neck and was sucking and nibbling on his favorite spots there. Ianto turned his neck to give Jack better access and sighed happily. “That was what I said first time we had sex.” It took a second for Ianto to realize that Jack was replying to John.

            “Jack!” Ianto hissed, trying to turn his head and admonish Jack. But Jack was biting down on his clavicle, and Ianto didn’t care enough to make him stop pleasuring him.

            John had pulled off Ianto’s trousers, and was now teasingly sliding down his pants, biting at each new centimeter of exposed flesh. Ianto writhed beneath the ministrations of the two men. It was almost too much: if he tried to stay focused on what John was doing, Jack would bite down on a different sensitive point that Ianto loved, and if he turned his attention to Jack, John’s mouth would move closer to his erection, sending a fresh wave of arousal coursing through him.

            As John nuzzled at the base of Ianto’s erection, he managed to groan out, “Why does it feel like…I’m…bottom…” then John’s mouth slid over Ianto’s cock, swallowing him down into the back of his throat. Ianto shouted.

            John’s head bobbed up and down, swallowing around Ianto’s cock each time it entered his throat. Ianto groaned and shuddered at the sensation: Jack had never done  _that_  before. Then Jack was there, kissing him again, and Ianto couldn’t even focus enough to kiss back. “Oh, Jack, he’s…”

            “Shh. I know.” Jack was planting kisses all across Ianto’s face: his eyelids, his temples, his nose, his cheeks. Ianto groaned and arched upwards as John tongued the underside of his arousal while it slid down into his throat.

            “Jack, too much…”

 

John pulled away from Ianto – he could have cried at the lost heat. “You know, he’s saying your name an awful lot, when it’s my throat he’s down.”

            Ianto tried voicing some sort of apology, but all he could do was whimper and thrust his hips up helplessly. John leaned forward, pressing his arousal against Ianto’s. Ianto groaned and thrust upwards. “So, are you ready to bottom?”

            Confused and over-aroused, Ianto shook his head but mumbled “Yes, yes, please. Someone, inside…”

            Gazing up at Jack, Ianto saw him exchange a lust-filled glance with John. “Can he?”

            Above him, Jack nodded. Ianto wasn’t sure what they were talking about, so he opted to rut against John, grabbing his arse and pulling him down harder against him. John pulled away. “Goddess, show some patience.”

            Well now Ianto was pissed. Jack and John had some sort of plan, he could see that much. And he wouldn’t have even minded if they were  _doing_  something about it, but all they were doing was lying around, like Ianto wasn’t hard to the point of pain.

            Temporarily ignoring John, Ianto turned to face Jack. “Jack, if one of you doesn’t stick his cock up my arse soon, I’m going to have to fuck the both of you into oblivion.” Ianto then threw himself onto Jack, pressing him backwards on the sheets and grinding down on him,  _hard_. Beneath him, Jack moaned. Ianto knew he loved it when he talked dirty. “You want that, Jack? You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Another answering moan from Jack, and his hips stuttered against Ianto’s briefly. Ianto grinned and thrust his fingers in Jack’s mouth, other hand sliding down to rip off Jack’s trousers. Jack sucked obediently.

            Before Ianto could reach down between them and press his slicked fingers into Jack, he felt John move on the bed behind him, and then…

            “Oh,  _yes_ …” Ianto’s chin dropped to his chest as John’s tongue pressed into his entrance, probing and  _wet_. He felt it twist and turn inside of him, curling around to lick at all sides of his walls. “Oh…” Ianto’s plans to top Jack quickly fell from his mind, and all he could do was thrust his arousal against Jack’s as John tongue-fucked him from behind.

            Jack seemed to be faring slightly better, because Ianto felt him take them both in hand as they thrust. Fumbling and blind, Ianto reached up and stroked Jack’s bicep. “Good…”

            The next thing Ianto knew, Jack somehow had a bottle of lube in his hand. Ianto thought that maybe John had passed it to him over his shoulder, but he couldn’t really remember. Jack squeezed some of it over their arousals and continued to stroke them in one hand. Ianto groaned, the sensation of Jack’s slicked arousal sliding across his overwhelming him. His fingers convulsed on Jack’s bicep. Attention diverted to Jack, he gasped when he felt a lube-covered finger enter him alongside John’s tongue.

Insistently, John’s finger probed his entrance, moving smoothly in and out, deeper and deeper. Ianto moaned, canting his hips backwards on John’s finger and tongue, then forward into Jack’s warm, firm hand. Then John’s tongue was gone, replaced by a second lubed finger.

            “Using enough…lube…” Ianto managed to pant out. “Making…a mess…”

            “Is he always this neat in bed, or are we just not trying hard enough?”

            In front of him, Jack grinned and captured Ianto’s lips in a brief kiss. “Keeps me organized.” Over Ianto’s shoulder, he grinned at John. “Made me drain the bathwater, once, after we had sex in it. Then refilled it so we could relax.”

            Behind him, John scissored his fingers inside Ianto and he groaned.

            “Drained the bathwater? That’s no fun.” Ianto felt John’s hot breath on his ear as he leaned in. “What, afraid of a little  _come_?” On the last word, John  _thrust_  his two fingers forcefully into Ianto, pressing up against his prostate. Ianto shouted, and Jack squeezed the base of his erection firmly. For a second all three men stilled: Jack and John waiting for Ianto to calm down, Ianto trying to will his breathing and heartbeat slowed.

            After a moment, Ianto opened his eyes, gazing up at Jack. He was watching Ianto cautiously: eyes flicking across his face, watching for any minute change in expression. Ianto sighed at the care in the eyes. Fumbling forward, Ianto planted a sloppy kiss on Jack’s lips, who returned it eagerly. Behind him, John continued stretching him, pushing three fingers in now. At his front, Jack continued stroking them, but more languidly now, more carefully. Ianto appreciated the change in pace: any more intensity, and his night would be over. And he didn’t plan on leaving Jack and John to their own devices.

            As John fit four fingers inside of him – was he going to fist him? Jack and him had only done that once... – Ianto briefly considered the fact that he had at some point lost control of the situation and became the bottom. As John’s fingers  _spread_  him, Ianto found that he really didn’t care.

            “Ready for me?” Jack nipped at Ianto’s jaw line, still gently stroking their arousals together. Ianto nodded, rubbing his hand along Jack’s bicep.

            “Please. Need you…”

            Jack shifted beneath him, and Ianto could sense Jack and John having a silent conversation over his shoulder. Then John’s fingers were gone, and Jack was hauling Ianto up onto his lap. Coming to his senses slightly, Ianto grabbed Jack’s chin roughly. “This is my treat to you. I’m topping tomorrow.”

            Jack grinned, lopsided. “You get to top whenever you want…” Jack leaned forward, arms wrapping tight around Ianto, “but afterwards, you can tell me how much of a treat this was for you.”

            Ianto wanted to fire back a comment, but then Jack was lifting him, and he was settling down on Jack’s cock, which was filling him, so much better than John’s fingers…

“Jack…” Ianto groaned, throwing his head back. John took the opportunity to bite and suck at his neck. Turning, Ianto pulled John in for an awkward, misaligned kiss. It didn’t matter: anything John did with his tongue was  _fantastic_. Then Jack thrust quickly against him, and Ianto broke off suddenly, a gasp escaping his lips.

            Vaguely, Ianto wondered what John was going to do in all of this. Was he going to take Jack? Or some sort of…blowjob…Ianto stopped trying to think as Jack angled his hips more carefully, barely brushing his prostate, just with his tip. Ianto groaned, but didn’t force Jack’s hips in further. He knew he shouldn’t lose control yet.

            “Ianto…” Ianto tried to focus on Jack through hazy eyes. He was looking at Ianto carefully. “Do you trust me?”

            Ianto nodded, pleasure coursing through his system, unable to think clearly about anything. Then Jack was gripping him tightly, moving them down to the edge of the bed, still buried inside Ianto to the base. Ianto clenched around him, squeezing Jack’s waist between his thighs. Jack moaned at the sensation.

            Ianto took stock of their position. Jack had his feet planted on the ground, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ianto was still facing Jack, thrusting down lazily on top of him. Turning, Ianto looked for John, who was moving to kneel behind him. “Oh, now you want to watch?” With that, John leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Ianto, alongside Jack’s cock.

            Fingernails scrambling at Jack’s shoulders and back, Ianto moaned. He turned away from John and buried his face in Jack’s shoulder, unable to bear the sight. It was too arousing, too incredibly  _hot_ : John pressing his tongue into him, cheeks hollowed out and lips wet with saliva. Ianto felt John’s hands grip his arse cheeks and pull them apart, gaining more access and pushing his tongue in further. Ianto sobbed with pleasure.

            “So good…” Beneath him, Jack grunted in affirmation.

            “Ah, John. Stop teasing, come on.”

            Ianto felt John’s tongue pull out of him. “Aw, Jack, you don’t want me to lick you while you’re inside Ianto?”

            Ianto’s breath hitched in his chest: he hadn’t even thought about that. He was so focused on his sensations that he had forgot what Jack might be feeling. Ianto pulled back into time to see Jack laughing ruefully. “Much rather feel something else. Come on.”

            Glancing backwards, Ianto saw John press his lips together irritably, but then he reached for the lube. Soon enough a single slicked digit entered Ianto, thrusting in time with Jack. Ianto clutched at Jack’s shoulder. “Tight…”

            Jack must have shot John a look, because then the finger was gone. A second later and Ianto felt John’s finger slip back in, more lube coating it. About to complain again, Jack’s hips thrust more harshly into Ianto, pressing firmly against his prostate. Ianto’s head fell back and suddenly John’s added finger wasn’t too tight anymore.

“John…stop…damn it…” Ianto stared at Jack as pleasure contorted his features.

            “What’s he…”

            Jack lifted a shaking hand up to brush at Ianto’s hair. “Curling his finger…” Jack cut off, hips stuttering in their thrusts for a second. His pace resumed a moment later, and he continued, “Curling his finger around me…inside you…”

            Ianto’s eyes widened, and in his moment of shock he felt a second, well-coated finger enter him. “Ah…” Ianto let his head drop forward, but Jack caught it in his hand, bringing him in for a kiss.

            “If anything hurts, just tell me…” Jack mumbled against Ianto’s lips. Ianto nodded reassuringly, pressing his tongue into Jack’s mouth. John’s fingers were  _stretching_  at his entrance, pulling and tugging him looser around Jack’s erection. For a moment Ianto was going to protest, thinking that Jack wouldn’t enjoy it as much. Then a third finger entered him, thrusting alongside Jack, and Ianto suddenly realized what they were planning.

            “You’re, you’re going to…” Panicked, Ianto’s legs scrambled on the bed sheets behind Jack’s back. Abruptly John’s fingers and Jack’s hips stilled, and Jack squeezed an arm tightly around Ianto’s waist.

            “I thought you said he’d be fine…” John grumbled from behind him.

            Ianto watched as Jack shot John and irritable look, then turned back to look at Ianto. “Hey, you alright?”

            Ianto’s eyes were wide as he stared into Jack’s. “Jack, you’re going to, both of you…I can’t…”

            “Hey, hey…” Jack shushed Ianto and brushed a hand through his hair. He pressed a kiss to Ianto’s forehead and Ianto felt some of the panic that had risen in his chest quell. “You’ll be fine. Remember…” Jack glanced at John, then leaned in and whispered in Ianto’s ear, “Remember that time we put the two alien dildos with the hot wax inside you?” Ianto shivered at the memory. “It’s the same thing. And I’m making sure John is being really careful. Isn’t that right, John?”

            “Yeah, yeah, I won’t break you. Jack’d kill me. And I don’t have the luxury he has of coming back to life.” Ianto breathed deeply, staring into Jack’s eyes.

            “You promise it won’t hurt?”

            Jack leaned in and kissed him gently. “Promise. If it starts to hurt, you just say the word, and we’ll stop.”

            Ianto chewed on his bottom lip. Jack was right: they  _had_  done things like this before. Just, never with another man.

            “Come on, eye-candy. I took all this time preparing you, I think I deserve to have a little fun.”

            Before Jack could say something back, Ianto nodded. “Right. Right, fine. Sorry. Keep going. Wouldn’t want to spoil your fun, John.”

            Jack’s answering grin was all the reassurance Ianto needed. “Don’t worry.” Jack kissed Ianto quickly. “It’s going to feel really, really good.”

            Jack’s hips started moving again, and John’s three fingers continued to move in time with Jack’s erection. John’s voice floated up from behind Ianto, sounding incredulous. “Wait, who are you to say that!  _I_  was always the one in Ianto’s place,  _you_  always said it was the woman’s position!”

            “Yeah well…” Jack grunted. If Ianto concentrated, he could  _feel_  John’s fingers moving against Jack inside of him. “Did a lot of things…without you…”

            More lube pressed inside Ianto, and he groaned. He was going to be a wet, sticky mess after all of this, not to mention the bed sheets and carpeting. A fourth finger entered him. Now Ianto could really feel it when John turned his hand to stroke Jack’s arousal inside of him. Ianto convulsed at the sensation. Jack fumbled to grip the base of his cock again, but Ianto batted him away. “I’m alright. Just…wow…”

 

“Alright, Jack, your boy here is loose enough.”

            John pulled his fingers out of Ianto, and he whimpered at the loss. Jack stilled his hips and patted at Ianto’s thigh. “Come on, sit up on your knees.” Ianto shifted positions obediently. “Now, remember…”

            Ianto rolled his eyes – well, as best he could with Jack’s cock still up his arse. “I know, Jack. I’m fine. Can…” Ianto grunted as Jack’s cock slid in and out of him with the slight change in position, “can take care of myself…”

            Ianto spared a glance over his shoulder at John, who by now was standing naked and erect behind him. For a brief, hysterical second, Ianto noted that John’s erection actually  _was_  smaller than Jack’s…but not by much. Ianto shivered. Ianto’s eyes drifted up to John’s face to see him smirking. “Like what you see?”

            “I’ll like it better once it’s inside me.” Ianto shot back. Not really an insult, but then again, not really the time to be insulting John. Turning back to Jack, Ianto took a deep breath. Jack moved again, hips thrusting shallowly inside Ianto to keep him loose.

            “Ready?” Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto slowly and sweetly.

            “He’s ready. Come on.”

            And then…oh glorious  _fuck_ …John was sliding his cock in alongside Jack’s, and Ianto was so _full_ , and it was so  _tight_ …more than had ever been inside him before, no matter what Jack said. Ianto gasped and writhed. He could feel his walls clenching down around both men, squeezing their arousals tightly together. “Oh  _yes_ …” Ianto moaned wantonly, head thrown back in ecstasy.

            “Told…you…” John grunted. Ianto opened his eyes and saw John’s beautiful features made more so by pleasure. His cheekbones were made more prominent by the flush spreading on his face, his lips swollen a deep red, and glistening wet. Ianto reached a hand up and pulled him down for a kiss, sliding tongues across each other at the awkward angle.

            Around his waist, Jack’s fingernails were digging in. Ianto broke the kiss with John and turned back to Jack, smiling at him through a haze of pleasure. “Jack…Jack… _move_.” With a start, Jack jerked his hips forward. John and Ianto moaned at the sudden movement. “Again, again, oh please…”

            This time, John and Jack both moved inside Ianto. A shout ripped its way out of Ianto’s throat as he felt them both thrust up into him. The two fell into a rhythm: Jack sitting beneath Ianto, John standing behind him. The angles were slightly different, and Ianto found that it was so good like that – it felt like they were covering all sides of him, like they were  _reaching_  every centimeter inside of him, sliding over every piece of tissue he had. Jack’s arousal was constantly pressing down on Ianto’s prostate, moving against it; he didn’t even have to angle it.

            Ianto’s fingers scrambled at Jack, scratching at his skin and then clutching him close to his chest. Their sweat-soaked chests slid against each other as they thrust. Ianto thought he could feel Jack’s heartbeat in his chest, but he was too overwhelmed with sensation to be sure. As the men increased the speed of their thrusts, Ianto’s breath hitched in his throat. So  _good_ , so  _full_ …

            Over his shoulder, Jack and John kissed, fingers curling roughly in hair and teeth nipping at each other. Jack pulled away and turned his attention to Ianto’s ear, biting and sucking on it with abandon. John moved to Ianto’s other side and started biting almost viciously at his neck. Ianto’s hands scrambled lower on Jack, trying to reach for his arse. He managed to get a hand between Jack and the bed, and pressed a finger in.

            “Ianto…shit…” Jack tore his mouth away from Ianto and gasped, and the next thing Ianto knew Jack was coming inside of him.

            As Jack’s cock twitched its release, Ianto could feel his own building. John had redoubled his efforts, and now his erection was aided by the extra lubricant that Jack’s come offered. Ianto moaned, extracting his hand from Jack and searching for him blindly. Jack was there, kissing him and licking at his jaw. “Ianto…Ianto…oh…I’m still inside you Ianto, do you feel it?” Ianto groaned. He could feel his balls tightening. “I’m still there, and John’s rubbing against me, and you’re clenching around me…”

            Ianto shouted as he came pounding himself down furiously on Jack and John. His fingernails dug into Jack’s shoulders, maybe drawing blood. John was still thrusting forcefully into him from behind, and Ianto’s orgasm kept going as his prostate continued to be stimulated. Ianto collapsed onto Jack, who fell backwards onto the bed. The two men lay there as John continued to seek his own release.

            “Getting…old…Jack…”

            Ianto gasped and shuddered as John continued to thrust into him. Jack’s sated cock had slipped out, and Ianto felt bereft without the double fullness that it offered alongside John’s. But then John started to  _rotate_  his hips as he thrust into him, and Ianto moaned, another shudder wracking his body. Beneath him Jack was rubbing soothing lines over his back, still recovering from his own orgasm.

            “Like…that…don’t you…”  Ianto groaned, this time out of frustration. Reaching back, he fingered himself as John thrust into him. “Damn it…stop…” John suddenly pulled out, grunting his release as it spilled onto Ianto’s back. Normally Ianto might be angered by the gesture, but right now he just needed to rest. He could yell at John for the mess later.

            The last thing Ianto remembered before drifting off to sleep was Jack dragging him under the covers, and John getting dressed.

**

            “Get off.”

            “Oh come on, Jack. Just a quickie.”

            “No.”

            “But…”

            “No.”

            Ianto blinked, stretching as he woke up. Warm blankets were wrapped like a cocoon around him. He could feel Jack next to him on his right. He figured John was on the other side of Jack, judging by the movements and voices coming from that side of the bed.

            “Don’t even have to move, I’ll do all the work. Bet your boy can’t swallow around you the way I can…”

            “You were the one who said I was getting old. Can’t get it up like I used to, sorry.”

            There were some more hurried movements, and they shook Ianto into full awareness. Rolling over, Ianto made to grab Jack and pull him close. Halfway into the turn, Ianto winced and had to stifle a yelp. He was  _sore_.

            “Ianto?” Opening a bleary eye, Ianto was greeted with Jack’s face looming above him, looking concerned. John’s less-than-concerned face appeared in Ianto’s field of vision, above and behind Jack, a moment later.

            “Oh for…Jack, back off. I’m sore, not dying.” To prove his point, Ianto shoved Jack away and rolled out of bed. He padded across the plush hotel carpets to the bathroom, shutting the door forcefully behind him.

            Once inside, Ianto allowed himself to wince, reaching around and probing his arse gently. Definitely wasn’t going to be bottoming for a while; definitely  _couldn’t_  be bottoming for a while. Still…a grin split Ianto’s face as he turned the shower on. Wow. Just…wow.

            A tentative knock on the door – it could only be Jack. “Yeah.”

            The door swung open and closed almost immediately, Jack apparently shutting John purposefully out. Ianto watched as he locked the door, then looked up at Ianto. “You alright?”

            Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine, Jack. Like I said, just sore.” Ianto shifted and amended his assessment. “And dirty. Really dirty.” Ianto wrinkled his nose. He could feel dry, cakey lubricant and come covering his thighs, arse, and back. Gross.

            Jack leered and stalked over to Ianto, pushing him against the back wall. “Oh,  _so_  dirty, my Welshman…” Ianto succumbed to Jack’s kiss, not even pestering him over morning breath.

            “Hey!” John banged at the door. “Don’t start something without me!”

            Ianto groaned, dropping his chin to his chest. “Jack, you have my full permission to deal with John however you want while I’m in the shower.”

            Jack considered Ianto carefully. “Really?”

            Ianto smiled softly. “Really. Please, take care of him for me. I’m not up to anything right now.”

            Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto one more time before unlocking the door and stepping outside. Through the door Ianto could hear the two former Time Agents arguing, and he shook his head. Now: time to enjoy a long, hot shower.

            Thirty minutes later, Ianto stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and clean. Still sore, but it was a small price to pay. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the suite. Whatever he had expected to find – a post-coital Jack and John, a mid-coitous Jack and John – it wasn’t this.

            “Jack…”

            Jack sat happily on the bed, a gun pointed casually at John as he channel surfed. John was handcuffed to a desk chair in the corner of the room, looking decidedly  _not_  amused. “Ianto!” John made as if to stand up, but Jack just cocked the gun casually, eyes never leaving the telly. John glared at Jack, then turned back to Ianto. “Hey, Ianto. Listen, if you get me out of this, I promise to deep throat you again.” John raised his eyebrows promisingly.

            Ianto hesitated for just a second, but it was long enough for Jack to notice and turn to him. “What? You’re  _considering_?”

            Ianto held his hands out. “What? It was good! And I don’t see why we have to stop!”

            Jack nodded over at John. “He’s got the lip gloss on. I can see it from here.”

            For another moment, Ianto considered. “What exactly would happen if he gave me a blowjob with the lip gloss on?”

            “Whatever skin touches the gloss goes numb first.”

            “Ah.”

            “And then the effects are the same: paralysis, eventual death.”

            “I see.”

            John had been following the exchange from his corner of the room intently. “Jack, come on! What if I promise to take it off? You can’t just leave me here!”

            Jack arched an eyebrow and pushed himself up off the bed. “About ready to check out?”

            Ever so casually, Ianto gathered up his suit from yesterday and put it into his travel bag, taking out a fresh one. He got dressed in no rush, though he didn’t manage to stifle a slight wince when he bent down to pull his trousers up. “Feeling it, aren’t you eye-candy?”

            Ianto raised an eyebrow and glanced across the room at Jack, who was shrugging greatcoat on. “Well…Jack more than you.”

            Ianto smiled as Jack’s chuckle at John’s expression filled the room. “Ready, Ianto?”

            Ianto gathered up his bag and scanned the room quickly. “Yes, sir.” As they strode out, Jack flicked a casual salute to John with his gun.

            “You’re…you’re not serious. You’re going to leave me here? Jack! Jack!”

            As Jack shut the door he raised his eyebrows at John. “Be glad I let you get dressed.”

            Ianto and Jack strode down the hotel hallway in silence for a few seconds. “You’re really okay?”

            Ianto rolled his eyes. “If you ask me that one more time I’m going to lock you back in there with John.” Jack laughed and pulled Ianto close, kissing him on the forehead. Ianto let his eyes flutter closed at the contact.

            “Oh, and Ianto?” Ianto hummed. “Keep the requests coming.”


End file.
